


There's Someone Else...

by brocklebadger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocklebadger/pseuds/brocklebadger
Summary: What happens after Supergirl saves Lena Luthor... again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda my first fan fic.

  
It happened again.

Supergirl saved Lena Luthor’s life.

They were both beginning to lose count as to how many times since Lena had moved to National City. Supergirl caught Lena as she was falling, and gently flew her back up to the safety of the Lena’s L Corp office balcony.

Lena looked relieved, and shyly smiled at Supergirl, shaking her head.

“Thanks Supergirl, I sometimes think the world is trying to tell me something, but then here you are, to save me from my family, again.”

As she walked to her desk, Supergirl followed.

Underneath the S and the cape, it was getting harder for Kara to keep it all professional. She just wanted to hold Lena close and tell her that she would never let anything happen to her.

“It’s alright Lena, it’s… what I’m here for.” she said softly.

Supergirl stepped closer to Lena, staring into her green eyes, wrapping one hand around her waist.

Lena stood still has Supergirl leaned into kiss her. Lena turned her head, and looked down.

“I can’t.” Lena whispered, before looking back up into the wounded blue eyes of the super hero.

“There’s someone else.”

Supergirl froze, not sure what to do, realizing her mistake and wanting something to call her attention to somewhere else.

“You’re ok now, I should go.” she stammered out slowly backing away.

“Wait!” called Lena.

“You, don’t need to explain.” Supergirl said desperately, shaking her head, wanting to end the embarrassment.

“But I do” Lena said calmly, taking her hand. Supergirl stood there confused with a furrowed brow, as Lena came closer to her with something in her hand.

“Close your eyes.” whispered Lena wrapped as she wrapped her arms around the confused blonde’s neck and into her hair. The smell of Lena’s perfume was like a spell, She then realized that Lena was pulling her hair into a ponytail, followed by a pair of reading glasses on her face.

Lena stepped back, smiling, proud of her work, as Supergirl opened her eyes.

“Kara Danvers, my–” is all she got out before Kara pulled Lena to her and kissed her deeply.


End file.
